A new world
by Marius of Edessa
Summary: I thought I was dead but slapping my forehead brought that hypothesis incorrect. However I also began to think of that madman's spell to reach another dimension, an impossible feat but my doubts now dwindle as I saw the moon to be fragmented. A clear indicator that I was in another realm.


Summary: I thought I was dead but slapping my forehead brought that hypothesis incorrect. However I also began to think of that madman's spell to reach another dimension, an impossible feat but my doubts now dwindle as I saw the moon to be fragmented. A clear indicator that I was in another realm. A veteran cataphract is transported to the world of Remnant after a freak-accident in a battle against an archmage.

"Conversation"

" **Thoughts"**

" ** _U_ _nique items/equipment/title/etc."_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sleep

I opened my eyes to see trees, its numbers clearly show that I am in a forest. I thought I was dead but slapping my forehead brought that hypothesis incorrect. However I also began to think of that madman's spell to reach another dimension, an impossible feat but my doubts now dwindle as I saw the moon to be fragmented. A clear indicator that I was in another realm. That fallen archmage was successful in his attempt but no longer exists to enjoy his success.

Since it was night as the moon was present and that cold breezes were most common this time of day, I have decided to make a campfire. Collecting fallen branches of various sizes and using my _**grace**_ I started a small fire which would expand further seconds later until it reaches its peak. Afterwards I used my _**grace**_ to create several warding runes in the area just in case an attack was approaching or I was being observed.

With light giving me visibility I turned my attention from the surroundings to my person.

I noticed that I was still bloodied and tired, it reminded me that I was not dead. My armor bloodied and worn had done its job in protecting me but it is in dire need of repairs and cleaning. My left arm ached in pain as every movement caused me to shed a tear in pain. The right arm was in a better shape although it was sore and aching and in need of rest. My legs are sore but are in better shape than my arms.

Touching my waist I found that my _**paramerion**_ was intact in its sheath and that my _**bardoukion**_ was tied to the sheath that held my cavalry sabre. I was sure that my _**bardoukion**_ was lost when a Janissary's horse fell on me. My kite shield however was not on my back much to my disappointment.

After inspecting myself and my equipment I had felt the need to sleep. I had not receive any sleep for three days and that added with my current state made it impossible to ignore sleep, as if I wanted to prevent it from happening.

* * *

Bolting up in the middle of the night was uncommon to me but it often signifies an imminent attack in the cover of darkness. And to be fair my Strategos had ordered my unit to conduct multiple raids during dusk.

I noticed that my wards are shining and glowing profusely; it means that I was being observed. If I had not set the wards in place it was most likely I would have been dead in my sleep.

Closing my eyes I used my _**grace**_ to feel my surroundings. And I had felt multiple strange presences headed towards my direction. The creatures gave a malevolent feeling and I was malcontent on dealing with it due to my current state. Dealing with unknown creatures while wounded and tired is a losing proposition and being in the middle of nowhere without a clear line of sight means that they could attack anywhere and at anytime.

Out of nowhere a lone bipedal wolf appeared, its appearance mystified me as I had never encountered a bipedal wolf with what seems like a bone mask with red markings and spikes emitting from its body. It immediately reminded me of a daemonic lycanthrope.

I felt strange around the creature; it is eerily familiar yet unfathomably so. However my musing was broken by a fast swipe towards my head which I narrowly avoided.

Deciding against retreat I went on the offensive. I firstly unsheathed my _**paramerion**_ but keeping my _**bardoukion**_ strapped and in reserve. Augmenting my speed with _**grace**_ I surprised the lycanthrope by quickly appearing near it. I jumped, and held the wolf with my left arm-which caused tremendous amounts of pain to my being and, stabbed the cavalry sabre into its jugular.

Despite the initial blow, the wolves were somewhat unnerved but still unmoved.

Two wolves came from behind and worked in a duet of dance, I was startled but intact. My reply was that of going underneath the overextended first wolf and reliving its usage of its right leg. The second attempted a downward swipe but I had avoided it and sliced its left hand.

They were still alive but after this skirmish they will be consumed by their brethren.

And more of them came, hidden by darkness and the trees. There was no way I could take them on in this kind of state and the fact that there is a good number of them. Simply put, I fled from this battle.

* * *

I don't know how long has it been, an hour or so, headed as far away as possible from those creatures. Running away without any care also had brought me even more weariness. By the end of it all I lay on the ground asleep and unmoving underneath a tree.

All I remember before the darkness took over my form was that of a building with strange architecture.

* * *

Cover picture : cache/images/mods/1/18/17117/thumb_

A/N: An experimental story that had passed my head, I have plenty of time and motivation to pull through such thing; this is that eventful product. I don't have any plans for this story as I am relatively inexperienced writer. I plead to whoever reads this story/one-shot give a honest/harsh criticism,without such thing I cannot improve. And if someone is interested I am in dire need of a beta reader and people willing to give ideas on how to improve this writing style. Also if someone might ask the character (I had not decided upon) will not be overpowered if anything be potentially surpassed by the cast.

This one-shot/story might be expanded upon or rewritten as the pacing seems to be off and grammar mistakes which I am unsure of would have to be fixed

 _ **Paramerion: Cavalry sabre used by the Cataphracts of the Byzantine Empire**_

 _ **Bardoukion: Mace used by the Cataphracts of the Byzantine Empire**_

 _ **Grace: Think of magic (ie Skyrim) and ki (DB) and make it rarer and weaker.**_


End file.
